


A Study in Domesticity

by NoPajamasGurl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Parentlock, Sherlock and Kid Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPajamasGurl/pseuds/NoPajamasGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Holmes was a natural at deducing at the tender age of five. Sherlock feels the need to show him off to the world. Molly doesn't tend to agree with her husband on this matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> I was in my Parent!Lock feels. I haven’t written anything like this yet and so this is probably terrible and Sherlock is probably terrible, but I don’t really care much because I was having emotions over this idea. Maybe I’ll rewrite it someday so it’s better. Eh. Feedback is always welcome!

"Whose kid is this?"

Heads popped up from around the crime scene. A dead body lay in the middle of the chaos and various people regarded the detective who had spoken with something akin to annoyance before going about their business.

"Donovan," a deep baritone voice said.

"Freak," the detective greeted, turning to the man who had addressed her.

"Daddy!" The child pulled free from Donovan’s grasp to launch himself at Sherlock and wrap around the man’s legs tightly. "Daddy, look at the dead man on the ground! He got shot in the head from his right, but someone tried to choke him first and I guess it didn’t work."

Sherlock grinned down at the curly-headed five-year-old. “Very good, William.”

"Well," Donovan huffed, but she was smiling a little at the boy. "I wasn’t going to believe he was really yours. But he very clearly is." She laughed once; then, as if remembering who she was talking to, leveled Sherlock with a stern look. "He shouldn’t be here, you know."

Sherlock ignored the detective, steering his son over to the cadaver in the middle of the room. “Now, William, tell me what else you see.”

William furrowed his brows in a way that screamed his mother and Sherlock smiled fondly, crouching down with the boy. “There’s something in his hand.”

Sherlock went to retrieve the object when there was a shout and some commotion from the outside of the hall.

"Sherlock Holmes!"

Sherlock winced and glanced at William, who had adopted a very guilty look. “Smile and tell her she’s pretty,” Sherlock advised his son softly. Then, with a giant breath, both Holmes boys stood straight and turned, beaming innocently. “Molly, darling.”

"Don’t you start, Sherlock Holmes," Molly snapped, marching over to snatch William up and dragging her boys towards the door. A defeated looking John appeared at the door and Sherlock shot him an accusing glare.

"I tried to stop her, honest. But she’s a force to be reckoned with," John said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Molly shot the doctor a glare. “Oh, I’m still mad at you. You can’t butter me up.” She turned her glare on her husband. “And you! William is not your assistant! Not yet!”

William pouted, tucking his head into Molly’s shoulder, and he looked very much like his father now. “But Mummy, I was so close to solving the case.”

Sherlock nodded fervently, his brows raised and the corners of his mouth upturned. “It’s true. He’s a natural.” Molly’s eyes narrowed, darting between her two boys.

"You look pretty today, Mummy."

Molly raised a brow at Sherlock, amused. “Did your father tell you to say that?”

"Yep."

Sherlock feigned hurt - “Traitor.” - then noticed the onlookers. The closest people to them had stopped what they were doing to listen in on the domesticated Sherlock’s family squabble. Peeved now, he straightened his jacket and put on a neutral expression, indifferent suddenly. “Alright, Molly. Take the boy home.”

Molly smirked at her husband. She always could see right throw him. “No, I think we’ll both stay.”

"Yippee!" William cheered, clambering off his mother to drag her back over to the dead body. Sherlock wrinkled his nose at his wife’s retreating back. Woman were so infuriating. And fickle. Why did he get married again? John, who was still standing in the doorway, met Sherlock’s gaze and grinned knowingly, obviously reading Sherlock’s line of thought. Sherlock offered a look of disgust. John rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Domestic of you," John teased, and it was loud enough that people heard and snickered.

Sherlock clenched his fists. “You -“

"A suicide note! He shot himself!"

Sherlock turned in surprise to his son. “Rubbish! Explain the hand prints around his neck! He clearly -“

"Sherlock," Molly warned and her eyes said it all: 'Let him do it.'

And John watched the world’s only Consulting Detective hand over a case to a five-year-old.

******

**Author's Note:**

> Much love,
> 
> \- Kayla


End file.
